Spring mattresses have been in use for over 100 years. Existing spring mattresses use a variety of spring types to form their inner core. Perhaps the most common is the traditional wire spring assembly having a set of interconnected wire spring coils. As manufacturing processes have improved, it is becoming more common to use other types of cores, including cores made of a single material, such as a core constructed from a solid piece of latex or polyurethane.